Physical and biological processes in the harsh oceanic environment are known to be critically influenced by ocean parameters such as salinity, temperature and mixed layer depth. These processes range from changing strengths of ocean currents to coral growth to global warming. Historically, marine researchers have been unable to measure ocean parameters continuously throughout large volumes of sea-space and over large time spans. Accepted methods for measuring ocean parameters usually involve research vessels, Autonomous Underwater Vehicles (AUV) or Remote Operated Vehicles (ROV), which can only sense local environmental variables at a single point in space-time. Use of multiple vehicles improves measurement quality. However, the gain from higher spatial sampling frequency is directly related to the number of additional vessels used. More support vessels, whether AUVs or ships, add significant costs to the sampling procedure. While remote sensing and in-situ buoy systems have provided part of the solution, both have limitations. Also, current sensors known in the art are bulky and limited in operation. The sensors currently known in the art are about 60-95 cm long and cost around $2,000.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved sensor module for use in the marine environment that allows for higher spatial sampling frequency and reduces the cost over other methods currently known in the art.